Time Collide
by ImmaGoldenGod
Summary: While the TARDIS is being fixed, it crashed into another TARDIS from another timeline. The Doctor meets familiar faces that he never thought he'd see again. Please read and review, still new at this.


Just a little story that I needed to get out of my head so I can finish my story for my mandatory writing contest for english class.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah, you know the drill

* * *

"Okay Jack when I say 'Go', flip the switch and reverse the polarity." The Doctor explained to Jack who was under the consol. The Doctor continued to work around the consol, checking on things and pressing buttons occasionally. Until he came to Amy, who was holding down a handle. "What are you doing!?" The Doctor asked bewildered.

"I don't know, holding down this handle…. Like you told me!" Amy said defensively.

"No… did I really?" The doctor asked. Amy nodded her head. "Oh… I guess I forgot."

"You forgot about me!?" Amy said.

"It's happened before." The Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah! Like now!" Jack yelled from under them. "Almost ready?"

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "Amy, Let GO!"

"Go?" Jack yelled.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled but, it was too late. Amy had already let go of the handle and Jack had already flipped the switch and reversed the polarity and this made the TARDIS jerk violently and flip. The Doctor held on to the consol while Amy was thrown back in the captain's chair, holding on for dear life

* * *

"Alright Donna, where are we going to go now? The Doctor asked.

"Hmm… I don't know somewhere nice, maybe somewhere we can shop." Donna said, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed, "Alright, Chino – Planet of Shan Shen it is!" He said pressing a button but instead of the normal slight jerking the TARDIS shook fiercely.

"What's going on space-man?!" Donna yelled

"I don't know" The Doctor yelled back.

"Figure it out!" Donna screamed as she was thrown around, finally grabbing on to the railing. The Doctor held onto the consol, pressing buttons desperately to get the TARDIS to stop.

* * *

Finally, the jerking stopped. Amy got up slowly, still shaking herself, brushing herself off. She saw someone else, by the railings doing the same. "Uhh…ummm…" She muttered, she must have hit her head.

"Who are you!?" The women asked.

"I… um… Amy….?" Amy said. She looked at the consol to see men working on the consol.

"Doctor?" She said quietly, but the Doctors kept working, quickly moving around the consol, pressing buttons, flipping switches, pulling levers until they bumped into each other. They both mumbled sorry and kept working until they realized what happened.

"What?!" They said again turning to each other.

"What?!" The tenth Doctor said again and the eleventh Doctor erupted in to laughter. "What…?"

"I remember when I did that! All the time! What, what what?" The eleventh managed to get out through laughing. The 10th Doctor took the 11th by the shoulders.

"Who are you?" The tenth Doctor asked

"Oh, you don't know?" The 11th Doctor said disappointed, "Let's just say you're still not ginger."

"No!" the 10th Doctor exclaimed, the other nodded his head, "Really!? No!" The 11th nodded again. "No, it's not fair! We're never gonna be ginger!"

"I think we have bigger problems then not being ginger." The 11th Doctor said.

"Oh right, the hole in the space-time continuum the size of Belgium." The tenth Doctor said looking at the monitor. "Wait, its bigger, its more than double the size of Belgium!"

The 11th Doctor examined the monitor too, "What? How is that possible?"

"Umm… Doctor?" Amy said still very confused.

"Oh, right companions!" the 10th Doctor said.

"Oh, who are you travelling with?" the eleventh Doctor asked looking around the TARDIS, "Rose…? Martha…?" that when his eyes fell on the other redhead in the room, and his eyes grew in shock, "_Donna!_"

"Yeah that's me!" Donna said, "Who is he and how does he know my name?" Donna asked her Doctor.

"Well… this is the future me." The 10th Doctor explained. "I like the bow tie and the braces, but the boots, and that hair! You look like a girl!"

"Oi, you're the one in pinstripes and trainers! And I quite like my hair, I mean, I thought I was a girl at first but, it kind of grew on me." The 11th laughed, "Besides nothing can beat your hair."

"Wait so you guys are the same person?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" They answered at the same time.

"Oh gosh, this is so wizard!" Donna said.

"Doctor, why did the TARDIS change?" Amy asked.

"Oh! You redesigned the TARDIS!" The tenth Doctor said.

"Well… yeah I was kind of forced to." The eleventh Doctor said.

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" Donna asked.

"Well, you see, his TARDIS and my TARDIS collided, making one TARDIS for now." The 10th explained.

"So right now there are two time zone at war in the heart of the TARDIS." The eleventh said finishing the explanation.

"That doesn't sound good." Amy said.

"No, it's not, it's a paradox." The 10th said.

"It'll blow a hole in the space-time continuum apparently double the size of Belgium." The eleventh said.

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we should." The 11th said, "But, I still don't understand why is _more_ than double the size. What could cause it?"

The 10th Doctor paused it thought, "I don't know… what are we forgetting?"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, it's not a what! It's a who!" The 11th exclaimed. As if on cue, sparks flew out from under them, the sound of wires short-circuiting and the screams of a man followed. They all ran to the opening in the gate flooring. "Are you okay?" There was no response. "Hellooo…." It was silence until there was a loud gasp followed by loud breathing.

They all backed up as Jack climbed up from the opening. He pulled himself up from the hole and stagger when he tried to walk. He reached for something to support him when the tenth Doctor caught him.

"Thanks Doc-" Jack started, lifting up his welder helmet but stopped when he saw the eleventh Doctor, his Doctor in front of him. Then who was holding him? He looked; it was him, his old Doctor, the 10th Doctor. "Umm… did I miss something?" He asked confused.

"Our TARDIS on our timeline crashed into their TARDIS on their timeline." The 10th Doctor said.

"I told Amy to '_let_ go' and I told you to 'no'" The 11th Doctor said.

"Yeah, well I heard Go." Jack explained, "Wait, 'their?'" His eyes searched the TARDIS until they rested on Donna. "Oh, well hello." He said, smiling, his teeth looked pure white compared to soot and oil covered face.

"Oh no, don't start!" The two Doctors and Amy complained at the same time.

Jack sighed annoyed, "I was just saying hello."

"I don't mind." Donna said smiling.

"Believe me, he isn't 'just saying hello'" Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Jack looked from Donna to Amy and back. "Since when are you into gingers? I thought you like blonds. I wouldn't have done this." He said pointing to his hair. It was a much lighter brown than the 10th Doctor remembered, it was almost blond.

"You did that for me?" The tenth Doctor asked pretending to be flatter.

"No! It was from some radiation, it just made it lighter." The 11th Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"So where are you now? 'The Library' with River Song? Oh, I just met up with her again!" The eleventh Doctor said.

"In the right order?" The 10th Doctor asked.

"Nope still in our future." The 11th said.

"We're talking about bumping into old… new friends, isn't there going to be a hole double the size of Belgium in a couple of minutes!?" Donna said.

"Nah, we have some time." The 10th Doctor said, then the Cloister bell rang. "Oops, never mind that's our cue. Would you like to do the honors?" he said motioning towards the consol, "that is if you still remember."

The 11th Doctor thought for a moment. "I think you better help me. Venting the thermo buffer."

"Flooring the helmic regulator."

"And finishing off, firing the zyton crystals!"

"Wait! Won't that blow up the TARDIS?"

"It's the only way." There was the sound of a huge explosion, the TARDIS shook violently again then stopped. "A black hole."

"And a supernova at the same time."

"The matter remains constant."

"Brilliant, you guys never cease to amaze me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thanks!" The Doctor's said simultaneously.

Jack, Amy and the 11th Doctor noticed that the TARDIS was slowly changing and Donna and the tenth Doctor noticed them fading.

"Doctor," The eleventh Doctor started, "You didn't want to go. You were dying and I had to fight my way into existence to keep us alive. But you died to keep someone special alive and to keep someone important happy." They both smiled, "You didn't want to go and you barely left, you're still in the back of my mind, helping and influencing me every day." He turned to Donna, "Donna, you are brilliant! Remember that always, you are so important and so so brilliant." He barely finished before Donna and the other Doctor faded away and they were back in their own TARDIS.

Jack had already put the welding helmet back on and was already back down in the hole to get back to work.

"So, how far back in your past was that?" Amy questioned.

"Not far enough." The Doctor answered gravely and turned to work on the consol again. Amy realized he didn't want to talk about it, he would tell her on his own time, but for now she sat down in the captain's chair and waited for her next instructions, if she got any at all.

* * *

Donna knew something was or would be wrong when the other Doctor seemed so upset when he saw her. Maybe sometime in the future something happened to her… something bad.

"Donna? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I don't know, I just thought I was going to be with you forever." Donna confessed.

The Doctor shook his head, when would humans understand that they could never stay with him. "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Well, obviously not alone, you got _another_ ginger and that hot guy." Donna mumbled.

"Donna… You can't spend forever with me, it's impossible." The Doctor tried to explain.

"You said nothing's impossible, just a bit unlikely." Donna said smiling but it faded when she realized he wasn't doing the same. "I can't stay with you for your forever but can I stay with you for _my_ forever?" Donna asked.

"Sure," The Doctor said smiling, "For your forever." The TARDIS gave a small shake, "Oh, looks like we're here." He took Donna by the arm, "Look out Chino – Planet of Shan Shen, here we come, The Doctor and Donna." The both laughed as they walked into the crowd on their way to their next adventure.

* * *

Please review :D I have a bunch of ideas for more stories but I have a hard time getting it out of my mind _ soo... there maybe more stories but very, very slowly.


End file.
